true love?
by fabioslover
Summary: buffy's in trouble, but what will she do about it?


****

True love?

By Fabio's lover ([mee@fabio.com][1])

Disclaimer: the story is mine but nothing else

Rating: PG

"ahhh Drew honey, how is my little vixen tonight?" asked Spike

"well, I'm in the mood for a little puppy to snack on," she replied in her sadistic voice.

"We've got no puppies tonight darling, you'll have to do with a sqirrle tonight."

"But we had that last night…"

"well that slayer is out there still and she's being bloody anoying by keeping me away"

"Since when is my William the Bloody afraid of a little slayer?"

"Since she chased us down here to live in missery"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have her killed in no time."

"I hope so… then we can get back to our mayhem and chaos, I miss that. I'm going out for a bit you have fun eating and I should be back soon."

"Buffy I'm going out for a wile to see the dentist then do some arrands."

"Okay mom, I might not be here when you get back though."

"Are you ever?"

"No not really," Buffy smiled lovingly at her mom. She's so understanding, I'm so lucky to have her as a mom, she thought to herself. The house is so empty without mom…

The microwave dinged which signaled that her popcorn was done and she was ready to sit down and watch her favorite movie, "Fallen Angels", it always reminded her of Angel. Oh how she missed Angel, she wished he had not gotten rid of his soul. They always had awkward meetings because he always wanted to kill her.

All the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Buffy. Just as she realised she made a big mistake. What if it was Angel at the door?

She got ready with her stake just in case it was something that she would need to fight off. The door swung open and Spike stood there. "Oh good, it's just you Spike."

"Just me hunh? I think you'd need to be more afraid of me then anyone."

"Stop talking and kiss me!"

"Such a demanding wommmmmmum"

"You want to see demanding?"

"bring it on!"

They continued on getting tangled in each other's arms, while trying to remove their clothing. Somehow in the midst of all this they had wound up on the couch and the force of Spike on top of her was crushing. He was stronger then she had first thought.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Sure we should babe, we were meant for each other."

She pulled away in shock.

"What is it love?

"I just thought of something… I have to go now."

She ran out the door while putting her cloths back on. She had to think… maybe slaying a few vampires would make her feel better. She sure hoped so

"Where's Spike?" Demanded Angel.

"He went out for a little walk," Replied Drew

Just then Spike entered.

"What have you been doing? You smell of Buffy!" Cried Angel in anger.

"I was out fighting her when…"

"Forget the stories! Something big is happening tonight."

"And what would that be?"

"The death of the slayer."

"Buffy! I'm so glad I found you in time!" Giles looked worried, in fact more worried then usual.

"What do you mean in time?"

"I've just discovered that tonight is the night."

"The night for what Giles… common spit it out!"

"The death of the slayer."

"Not this again."

"No Buffy it's the actual death. There's no stopping it"

"Why not?"

"The chose ones have a schedualed expirery date that no one can stop. When they feel that it would be risky to keep one slayer much longer they kill her."

"But why?"

"Well you'd have to ask them"

"This is stupid! I'm gonna just die? No explanation? Nothing?"

"That's right, I'm sorry Buffy"

"What time is this happening?"

"They said you wouldn't live to see tomorrow, so I assume midnight"

"Great, my life is hanging on an assumption."

"Honey! I'm home!" Cried Angel.

"We came to get front row seats to your death, just like I promised." said Spike.

"Great, just what I needed right now, a fan club."

"Well it's five minutes to midnight, how do you think your going to die?" asked Angel

"With you clicking at my heels," she grabbed the stake and got into her regular staking position. But she had a strong pain in her side.

"Oh goodie, it's beginning!" Cried Drew excitedly.

Buffy was now on the floor crying out in pain. Spike was starting to look a little worried.

"No!" Spike ran to Buffy's side.

"Oh dear it looks like someone's going to go with her," Drew smiled

"Spike, I wish we had." Just then she vanished into a cloud of dust just like a vampire.

Spike started to cry… "I wish we had too, love."

   [1]: mailto:mee@fabio.com



End file.
